User talk:Vaylayna the Shade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vaylayna the Shade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:50, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi from Heather! Hey welcome to the Dragon wiki! Here is a link where you might be able to watch the TV series, if it will work for you: httyd.pw It doesn't work very well for me because I have slow internet, but I was able to watch Race to the Edge (season 3) on there. I actually got the first 2 seasons on DVD from the library. Hope it works! Would you like to chat? We could figure out a time that would work for both of us and do it sometime maybe. ~ Heather the dragon rider (talk) 20:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Heather! It's really cool around here and I can't believe I didn't think to look for this wiki before now. :P Thank you! If I have any free time I'll watch the series. And I'd love to chat! I don't really know when I have free time, but maybe tomorrow morning? I think then's okay for me. If not, just tell me when you're good. I'm going to look around a bit and maybe create a viking character to play with around here. :) --Vaylayna the Shade Dragons and Fire Forever 20:32, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I probably won't be able to chat for a couple days, as tommorow is my birthday and day after that is my party. But I will see when I can! ~ Heather the dragon rider (talk) 22:08, July 23, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I will read your fanfic on RW as soon as I can! Oh wow HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEATHER! I'd get you a present if it were possible. :P Okay, well, nevermind then. XD I don't know for sure if I'm free tomorrow so it doesn't matter anyways. And I hope you like Shadowed, but it isn't great. :D Vaylayna the Shade Dragons and Fire Forever 23:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey can you chat soon? Just let me know when! ~ Heather the dragon rider (talk) 19:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm not technically sure since we're busy with a family reunion type thing but I can probably get on sometime today, tonight or tomorrow morning. :) Vaylayna the Shade Dragons and Fire Forever 13:06, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while for some reason. :P Can you chat soon? ~ Heather the dragon rider Hi Heather! Yes sorry I was out of town for a bit. How about whenever we get online/on wikias we just go in the chat and then when the other person gets on we can just get in chat with you, rather than approximations of maybe in the morning/tonight. XD Vaylayna the Shade Dragons and Fire Forever 13:32, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Vaylayna! If you have time, I'm on the chat right now! ~ Heather the Loner "If you need a warrior to take care of that dastardly Berserker, I'm your girl." 19:24, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello! ;) Hello, Vaylayna! I am new to DRagon Wikia. Want to ever be friends or just chat? To know more about me, go to my profile. Feel free to ask me any questions.19:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC)19:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC)19:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC)~130278da Hey, Vay!!!! :) I haven't seen you for a long time. You still on? Heather the Berserker 04:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Vay!!!! *hugs you* I wondered where you went!!! I was really missing you!!! I'm so glad you're back!!! :D I've been good, pretty busy, though. Yay!!! ^^ Heather the Berserker 17:36, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Hiiiiiiii Heather so glad to be back how are ya doin! Great to hear from you again! *hugs back* -Vaylayna the Shade Dragons and Fire Forever 12:21, November 28, 2016 (UTC)